nostradamusfandomcom-20200222-history
Roger Frontenac
| birth_place = France | death_date = | death_place = France | death_cause = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | residence = | nationality = French | university = Marine nationale | title = Vessel captain | education = | occupation = Cryptologist, Author | years_active = | organization = | spouse = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | footnotes = | box_width = | website = www.propheties.it/nosty/frontenac/main2.html }} Roger Frontenac was a vessel captain of french navy, expert decipherer in military codes, that studied Nostradamus during World War Second, applying avanced cryptography methods (like Vigenère cipher), with mixed results. 1950: La Clef secrète de Nostradamus In 1950 Roger Frontenac published a book with the title: La Clef secrète de Nostradamus (Les Editions Denoel - Paris). Studying some parts of the Nostradamus's "Letter to Cèsar" and "Letter to King Henri II", Frontenac got the convintion that there should be one or more keys in this two messages, apparently sent to an interpreter in the future and maybe a future's King . Frontenac analized quatrains in the past which looked to indicate a precise historical date or contained a certain astronomic configuration for one or several years, that should not be at risk of an ambiguous interpretation. With patient and methodical work he assumed and rebuilt two KEYS: * First Key (A): for reorganization of the unsettled quatrains . * Second Key (B): useful to find the date of the events in the quatrain, that in Frontenac opinion should arrive until the year 3797 (As stated by Nostradamus in his work) He divided the quatrains in three separate sections, corresponding to the dates of their respective pubblication: * FIRST SECTION: Centuries I, II, II and 53 quatrains of the IV C.= 353 q.s * SECOND SECTION: 47 last q. of C. IV, V VI completes & 53 of C.VI = 289 q.s * THIRD SECTION: Centuries VIII, IX and X with all of it's quatr.s= 300 q.s Several decryption tests for the fluency of this decription keys were made by Frontenac, induced him to though that the " Legis Cautio " in VI.100 and quatrains I.01 and I.02 should be considered OUT OF THE TEXT . The length of the cription of the FIRST and SECOND keys made him thinkthat there should be a MNEMONICAL LITERARY KEY WITH A SENTENCE with a complete meaning. This is called a Vigenere Table. Studying the the ciphers of the (A = Mix of unsettled quatrains)... Frontenac sadly declared that he had got absolutly NO good results. Studying the CIPHERS of the (B = Mix of DATES) and replacing CIPHERS with LETTERS following various decription methods, Frontenac obtained the following contiuous sentece FLAMENFIDELECOEGIIDVULGOAKABBALOOPPLEVIINVIVAACTATAMLATENTERDENSAEX HDMPFATAHACCULTASUNTOBGRATIAEFIDOSNOSTRADAMUSFASOBTURAVITASAXO At a first glance of this text we can see the names of several sacred places and surnames in the middle east: MENFI, AKABBA, LEVI, NOSTRADAMUS ! In a further step we can separate this letter to form words: getting what really seems a quatrain written in LATIN ! FLAMEN FIDELE COEGI ID VULGO A KABBALO OPPLEVI IN VIVA ACTA TAM LATENTER DENSA EX HDMP FATA HAC CULTA SUNT OB GRATIAE FIDOS NOSTRADAMUS FAS OBTURAVIT A SAXO. A translation from latin to french was made by Maurice Garçon, member of the Académie Française: (Here I wrote a possible translation to english) With Fidelity I took inspiration of what the ordinary people... call KABBALAH, and I infused it in living writings, but condensed in a secret form.The predictions,made in weeks of years are hiden, and are destined to those that believe in the DIVINE GRACE. Nostradamus has hiden the Divine Law under a STONE . * )) Following this newly-obtained quatrain, that he though as an ordering method, Roger Frontenac put all Nostradamus quatrains in a very ordered way, that unfortunately did not resisted to the Passage of Time, and revealed to be another fragile Glass Key. As a simplehonest reader, We should conclude this key was really a serious proposal, based upon a decent and very avanced method ! NOTE: even Roger FRONTENAC himself was not satisfied of his findings, because wether this method worked well for XVI century, after the year 1600 there is a small time gap that tends to become greater in the XVII and XVIII siecles to become later an absolutly erratic mess. Roger Frontenac thought that there should be a progressive factor for slight correction for years 1600-1719, and that later should be used another unknown BIG correction system that should be based on the misterious letters : " H , D , M , P " ?. Italian author Carlo Patrian suggested that H-D-M-P could mean the kabalistic numbers: 841 or 216 . Domus Morozzo VIII.66 Quand l'escriture D.M. trovee, Et cave antique … lampe descouverte, Loy, Roy & Prince Ulpian esprouvee, Pavillon Royne & Duc sous la couverte. 866 When the writing D.M. $ will be found, (ENG) And with a lamp an ancient anphiteather uncovered, Law, King, Ulpian prince # will be proved, Under the cover of Pavillion * of Queen and Duke. $ 866a : D.M.= DII MANIBUS: dedicated to gods of hell (Paganish rite). # ULPIAN: Was one of the Best Lawyers in Ancient Rome (Prince of Forum). Otherwise D.M. could mean DOMUS MOROZZO, a MANSION in TURIN (City in Northern Italy), where was found (in 1922: during great disputes between Mussolini and the King) a STONE in a UNDERGROUND CELLAR, this particular Stone contained a truly Nostradamic Message... D.M. STONE: ISS6 NOSTRADAMUS ALOGE ICI, ON IL HA LE PARADIS, L'ENFER, LE PURGATOIRE, QUI M'HONORE AURA LA GLOIRE, QUI MEMEPREISE LARUINE HNTIERE. The Vigenère square key found by Roger Frontenac FRAGMENTS : CENTURIES MEAN Sect. Let- 1ø 2ø 3ø DETE CYCLE ter I-II-III e 47 q.della IV-V-VI VIII-IX-X 53 q. d ella IV e 42 q. della VII 1555 1 L III.1 I.85 IV.50 | VI.61 V.2 | VIII.67 IX.79 1560 2 L I.35 I.80 III.42 | IV.62 VI.63 VII.37 | X.39 VIII.75 IX.50 1570 3 L IV.16 II.7 III.91 | IV.93 VI.2 V.95 | VIII.40 VIII.82 X.15 1580 4 L II.94 IV.80 II.64 | VII.42 IV.71 IV.84 | X.88 IX.41 X.28 1580 5 L III.55 I.19 II.85 | V.51 VI.37 VI.68 | VIII.98 X.67 X.48 1590 6 L II.95 III.35 I.9 | V.60 V.47 VI.70 | VIII.7 X.85 VIII.86 1605 7 L III.2 II.84 II.12 | VI.53 VI.60 V.99 |IX.100 IX.37 VIII.71 1608 8 D III.65 II.79 I.41 | VI.94 VII.36 | X.91 IX.45 1608 9 D II.63 I.52 III.73 | VI.54 VI.36 | VIII.5 X.31 1610 10 D III.96 II.40 I.99 | IV.72 V.85 | X.100 * IX.40 1610 11 D I.11 III.63 II.48 | VI.75 IV.73 | X.94 X.11 IX.36 1620 12 D III.48 I.86 II.47 | VII.7 V.31 V.49 | X.53 X.14 X.77 1630 13 D III.56 IV.10 II.33 | V.26 VI.9 VII.2 | VIII.73 VIII.45 IX.1 1640 14 I II.73 III.22 | V.37 VII.32 | VIII.85 X.89 1645 15 I I.43 III.76 II.53 | V.34 V.16 | X.12 IX.13 1650 16 I IV.9 III.13 I.78 | VI.65 VI.79 | VIII.56 X.30 1650 17 I III.89 I.96 II.26 | V.67 VII.18 VI.12 | IX.14 IX.49 VIII.76 1660 18 I III.90 I.38 II.18 | IV.97 VI.39 VI.3 | IX.39 VIII.44 1670 19 I II.28 III.88 I.27 | IV.66 VI.72 VI.81 |IX.33 VIII.94 IX.57 1675 20 I II.36 II.90 II.13 | VII.8 IV.89 V.81 | X.54 X.7 X.40 1675 21 N II.37 I.22 III.64 | V.65 V.6 | VIII.81 X.47 1680 22 N I.79 IV.17 III.17 | V.88 V.76 | IX.61 X.20 1690 23 N III.51 III.26 I.39 | VI.5 VII.14 | X.22 VIII.34 VIII.43 1700 24 N II.77 II.86 I.88 | VI.82 VI.7 | IX.9 X.51 X.79 1700 25 N I.49 II.58 III.38 | VI.17 IV.77 VII.24 | IX.64 X.58 VIII.69 1710 26 N III.44 IV.31 II.25 | IV.67 V.58 VII.31 | VIII.14 X.92 X.78 1720 27 R III.3 III.15 III.85 | IV.99 VI.44 | IX.88 X.82 1730 28 R II.45 I.59 III.72 | V.74 VI.15 | IX.71 VIII.25 1730 29 R III.77 III.12 I.71 | V.9 V.80 | VIII.23 IX.78 1750 30 R III.41 II.43 I.28 | V.56 VI.23 | IX.74 VIII.91 VIII.16 1765 31 X II.23 I.60 | V.5 V.39 | VIII.84 VIII.4 1775 32 X I.56 IV.24 II.30 | V.32 VI.88 | VIII.60 X.90 1780 33 F I.94 I.14 II.83 | VI.62 VI.91 | IX.21 IX.17 1780 34 F IV.30 II.56 I.33 | VI.98 VII.19 | IX.92 X.43 1790 35 F IV.44 II.51 II.4 | VI.32 V.30 | VIII.19 IX.77 1790 36 F I.16 I.70 III.45 | V.87 VI.78 IV.61 | IX.34 VIII.87 IX.20 1795 37 F I.82 I.64 I.60 | V.33 V.40 IV.79 | VIII.80 VIII.17 X.44 FRAMMENTI : CENTURIE Data Sez. Let- Media Ciclo tera 1ø 2ø 3ø I-II-III e 47 q.della IV-V-VI VIII-IX-X 53 q. d ella IV e 42 q. della VII 1800 38 P III.24 I.31 IV.39 | VII.13 V.12 | IX.99 VIII.57 1815 39 P II.96 III.87 II.71 | VII.41 IV.82 IV.75 | IX.87 X.24 VIII.95 1820 40 P I.76 II.67 I.51 | VI.20 VII.12 VII.25 | IX.67 IX.4 X.16 1830 41 V I.53 II.2 | VII.40 VI.11 | X.33 IX.69 1835 42 V II.42 III.16 III.46 | VI.87 V.36 VII.33 | X.34 X.69 IX.96 1840 43 V II.69 III.78 I.6 | VII.38 II.97 IV.92 | X.84 VIII.29 IX.89 1845 44 V II.70 IV.47 III.40 | VII.34 V.19 IV.83 | X.80 VIII.18 IX.48 1855 45 V I.15 III.6 III.67 | V.18 VI.51 VI.69 | VIII.65 VIII.27 X.8 1860 46 H I.62 IV.8 II.92 | VII.29 VI.73 | IX.97 VIII.12 1870 47 H II.76 I.20 III.50 | VI.52 IV.65 | VIII.20 IX.80 1890 48 B II.27 II.81 III.58 | VI.86 V.77 | VIII.89 X.93 1910 49 B I.37 III.53 II.50 | V.96 VI.84 | IX.35 X.50 1915 50 B IV.40 I.89 III.95 | V.1 V.35 V.29 | VIII.48 IX.84 IX.90 1930 51 C IV.51 III.4 I.10 | VI.33 V.68 | X.72 IX.70 1940 52 C II.9 III.7 III.49 | IV.59 IV.80 VI.76 | VIII.6 X.25 VIII.26 1945 53 C III.82 I.29 II.93 | VI.6 V.28 VI.34 | IX.53 IX.86 1955 54 G II.57 I.92 III.70 | VII.17 IV.60 | VIII.58 X.55 1960 55 G I.67 II.39 IV.5 | VI.71 IV.74 IV.81 | X.18 VIII.99 VIII.97 1970 56 G I.8 II.68 IV.48 | V.86 V.52 V.61 | VIII.13 X.76 VIII.37 1975 57 E III.10 I.36 IV.18 | V.78 V.98 | IX.23 X.96 2000 58 E IV.51 III.4 I.10 | VI.33 V.68 | X.72 IX.70 2010 59 E II.31 II.6 III.68 | IV.85 V.93 | IX.3 IX.54 X.56 2020 60 E II.21 I.23 IV.28 | VI.27 V.3 | VIII.54 X.10 IX.81 2030 61 E I.57 I.66 IV.43 | V.62 IV.87 | X.49 IX.31 IX.59 2040 62 E I.50 III.27 II.20 | V.63 VII.23 VII.16 | IX.60 X.2 VIII.28 2050 63 E IV.49 I.48 III.28 | IV.99 VII.21 VI.43 | X.46 IX.56 X.66 2060 64 E IV.15 I.87 II.29 | VI.80 VI.67 V.55 | X.27 IX.5 X.6 2070 65 E I.75 II.15 IV.53 | VI.46 VII.30 V.50 | IX.93 IX.65 X.21 2080 66 E II.24 III.11 I.5 | VI.95 VII.39 VI.10 | X.42 IX.72 IX.58 2100 67 M I.58 III.99 II.61 | V.15 V.2 | IX.12 X.65 2110 68 M II.5 III.60 III.19 | V.92 VII.6 | VIII.79 X.60 2120 69 M III.36 IV.41 II.22 | VI.92 V.43 VI.16 | IX.19 X.3 VIII.30 2140 70 M I.4 I8.91 IV.52 | V.75 VI.18 IV.90 | IX.22 VIII.52 VIII.38 2150 71 T III.93 IV.42 | VI.57 V.73 | X.5 IX.18 2160 72 T III.47 IV.1 I.45 | V.38 VI.97 | IX.9 VIII.42 2180 73 T I.25 III.62 II.52 | IV.54 IV.95 | VIII.51 X.26 2200 74 T II.89 I.93 IV.11 | V.45 V.59 | X.63 IX.10 2210 75 T II.99 I.13 IV.37 | VII.9 VI.96 | X.81 VIII.10 2220 76 T IV.21 III.5 I.98 | IV.94 VI.31 | IX.87 X.99 2240 77 T II.54 I.68 IV.45 | IV.88 VI.66 | X.59 IX.15 2250 78 T III.97 IV.6 III.8 | V.7 VII.28 | X.29 VIII.90 VIII.61 FRAMMENTI : CENTURIE Data Sez. Let- Media Ciclo tera 1ø 2ø 3ø I-II-III e 47 q.della IV-V-VI VIII-IX-X 53 q. d ella IV e 42 q. della VII 2270 79 T III.75 IV.20 III.23 | VII.3 VI.64 | IX.29 VIII.11 VIII.39 2280 80 T III.86 II.1 II.60 | VI.28 V.84 VII.10 | IX.75 X.64 IX.42 2290 81 T I.46 II.49 IV.13 | VII.27 VI.48 IV.69 | IX.73 VIII.24 X.71 2300 82 U I.83 I.95 II.65 | VI.58 V.24 | VIII.68 IX.62 2310 83 U II.78 II.17 III.81 | VI.35 VI.22 | X.32 VIII.63 2320 84 U III.83 II.72 I.24 | V.4 V.70 | IX.25 VIII.7 2330 85 U I.81 III.66 III.30 | V.41 VII.4 | X.75 VIII.59 2350 86 U II.35 IV.26 I.65 | VI.38 V.17 V.48 | IX.85 IX.47 IX.28 2370 87 A I.3 III.52 | VII.11 VI.74 | X.86 X.36 2390 88 A II.14 I.12 | IV.70 VI.93 | VIII.46 X.38 2400 89 A IV.23 IV.35 | VI.19 IV.91 | IX.13 VIII.49 2410 90 A III.14 II.34 IV.3 | V.69 V.21 | X.41 X.37 2430 91 A I.90 IV.33 II.98 | IV.78 IV.58 | IX.76 VIII.3 2450 92 A I.69 IV.32 II.91 | VI.29 VII.1 | IX.43 X.98 2460 93 A I.21 IV.25 III.18 | V.14 V.63 | VIII.88 VIII.93 2480 94 A II.82 I.26 III.12 | V.20 IV.63 | VIII.35 IX.32 2500 95 A II.74 II.88 I.72 | VI.8 V.53 | VIII.77 X.37 2520 96 A I.34 III.71 III.25 | VI.50 V.46 | IX.39 X.97 2540 97 A III.31 I.84 III.79 | V.13 VI.30 | IX.52 VIII.50 X.83 2570 98 A II.55 II.100 II.3 | V.82 V.44 | VIII.9 IX.95 X.70 2600 99 A II.16 III.21 III.80 | V.72 VII.5 IV.96 | X.95 VIII.83 X.62 2630 100 A II.66 III.69 I.40 | V.8 IV.64 V.8 | VIII.55 IX.44 VIII.22 2660 101 A II.62 IV.36 I.73 | IV.86 VI.56 V.14 | VIII.33 VIII.66 VIII.31 2680 102 A I.74 III.9 I.44 | VI.21 VI.55 V.49 | IX.68 VIII.21 IX.8 2700 103 A I.100 III.94 II.75 | VI.47 VI.77 V.42 | IX.94 VIII.64 VIII.70 2725 104 A IV.7 I.54 III.39 | V.45 VII.15 VII.22 | IX.92 VIII.78 IX.2 2750 105 A IV.22 IV.4 III.32 | IV.55 IV.98 VII.20 | VIII.2 X.57 IX.91 2775 106 K III.20 II.74 I.5 5 | V.27 V.57 V.22 | VIII.74 IX.98 X.23 2800 107 O III.43 II.80 | V.25 VI.59 | X.4 IX.24 2830 108 O I.7 I.61 II.38 | V.66 IV.57 | IX.82 IX.73 2360 109 O III.19 II.33 I.30 | IV.76 V.64 | VIII.15 IX.30 2900 110 O IV.14 I.47 III.84 | IV.100 V.91 VI.4 | VIII.47 X.61 VIII.96 2950 111 O III.61 II.97 I.97 | IV.68 IV.56 | VIII.41 VIII.100 3000 112 O II.87 III.59 II.19 | V.25 V.94 VI.1 | VIII.72 X.10 X.17 3100 113 O III.29 IV.27 II.8 | V.79 V.100 V.23 | IX.26 VIII.36 IX.46 3150 114 O III.34 II.32 | V.90 V.54 | IX.66 IX.16 3200 115 S IV.34 III.54 I.18 | VI.89 VI.41 | VIII.62 VIII.53 3300 116 S III.98 III.37 I.63 | V.42 V.71 | VIII.1 IX.83 3400 117 O III.57 II.42 I.32 | VI.85 VI.26 | X.1 IX.6 3500 118 S I.17 III.92 II.44 | VI.24 VI.90 | X.45 IX.27 3600 119 S II.41 I.77 IV.38 | VII.35 VI.83 | X.8 X.13 3700 120 S II.11 IV.46 II.59 | VII.26 V.10 | VII.32 X.74 IX.63 Conclusions by Roger Frontenac From this latin quatrain, that we could briefly call "Flamen fidelis", we can conclude that: * There should be used a Kabalistic System in order to decipher the most vague, extrange, multi-meaning and rethorical quatrains (60%). ( As an example: I.41 , II.62 , VIII.66 , IX.07 , IX.81 ecc.) * Probably an easy example in order to find a decyption key was left by Nostradamus in a STONE (A memorial stone was left by Nostradamus in the Domus Morozzo in Turin, located in Via Michele Lessona'). This stone could be a grave's one or a remembrance-stone, in some part of Europe visited by Michel Nostradamus, or by his sons. * The resulting decripted text obtained with this Key from the quatrains should look as being expanded, as if quatrainS had it's own life, and maybe... changing the decription number you could obtain another text, wich should be examninated in order to calculate the statistical significativity, in order to determine if the text obtained gives a sensate meaning, and is presented as a prediction. Only in a second moment one should review it is a fulfilled prophecy or if there is an announce of a prophecy for the future. External links * http://www.worldcat.org/title/clef-secrete-de-nostradamus/oclc/759765673?referer=di&ht=edition * Roger Frontenac in Wikipedia in english Category:Nostradamus interpreters Category:Cryptography